turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ML4E
I am finding the articles on the Catholic delegates a tough go. There is more to do but I think I will call it a night and resume work tomorrow after I had a chance to sleep on it. ML4E 02:20, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :See you tomorrow. TR 02:31, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Sysop You now should have some administrative powers. TR 19:59, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Bwahahahahah!!! ML4E 00:11, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Category order Check out China and Maximilian I for a possible way of setting the order of the categories. With China, country first, then stories, then the other stuff alphabetized. With Max, historical figure first, then story, then other stuff. I'm thinking with the historical figures, we should list story, then any categories that pertain to that figure for that story. So, for Abe Lincoln, e.g, Socialists and Deceased Characters would be listed under Southern Victory Characters. TR 05:40, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I've also checked out the changes you made in the Lincoln article. It looks like what you have in mind is to treat the categories as footnotes, placing them in order as they appear in the article. It does make sense. The only question I have is why you have "Austrians", "Catholics", and "Hapsburgs" after the "Southern Victory Characters" category in the "Maximilian I of Mexico" article. They would all be true in OTL and so I would think should be placed ahead of the story category. ML4E 03:51, 28 October 2007 (UTC) I'm still thinking about the system. In the interests of symplicity, I think your system of story first, everything else in alphabetized might be better just to keep our heads from exploding. I would still list Historical Figure first (or country or state or whatever), then the Story (or Stories), then the remainder. TR 04:31, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Got you. I think I have applied this correctly to Turkey if you want to check. ML4E 04:32, 28 October 2007 (UTC) That's what I had in mind. TR 04:37, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. I guess Turtle Fan should weigh in, as well as Elefuntboy and any other regulars. TR 04:39, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :90 years later, I comment. That is a perfect plan. Woot. Elefuntboy 04:22, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Linking to The Two Georges For reasons I'm not clear on, you don't need to include the (novel) in the link. It actually disables the link. TR 01:49, 3 February 2008 (UTC) That's because not all articles have "(novel)" in them yet and so refer to the disambiguity page if you click on them. I hadn't noticed but Britain is a special case because "Britain (The Two Georges)" is a redirect to the appropriate sub-article. ML4E 01:58, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Huh, neither works. I just fiddled with the "Bulgaria" article and both versions got to Russia but at the top of the article and not to the Two Georges section ML4E 02:15, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Russia was mispelled. It said "Russian in The Two Georges". Trust me, (novel) doesn't need to be in there. I discovered that when I was playing with "Joe Steele". TR 02:25, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Right you are. Links I put into the "Argentina" article worked just fine without the "(novel)" part. Sorry I doubted you, Mr. President. ML4E 02:43, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::No worries. This is just one big trial and error experience. TR 02:51, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Template:Infobox Character Finally got this sucker to work. It's barebones right now. If can think of anything to add, let me know. I think I'll create a separate one for historical figures. Take a look: Template:Infobox Character TR 03:44, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Musicians I don't know, I think a musicians category isn't a bad idea. Turtle Fan 06:09, 20 February 2008 (UTC) It might be a good idea for a sub-category of performers at that. I created it without first realizing there was the broader category then reverted when I found it. What would you do with people like the Engle Brothers who were comedians but did musical spoofs like "Featherston Follies"? ML4E 22:51, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Merely performers. I think narrowly tailoring the category to people who create music or play an instrument exclusively as a means of earning a living would probably be best. TR 00:53, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::Would this include singers? ML4E 05:02, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :::I don't see why not. TR 05:08, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Not sure about "as a means of earning a living." HT's had a few characters who are quite talented musically as amateurs. Turtle Fan 05:40, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Granted. I just wanted to distinguish between Satchmo and Joe Blow-who-strummed-a few-chords-before-his-face-was-blown-off. TR 17:02, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ah but those chords from Blow were so moving . . . Turtle Fan 02:55, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Thinking about this, I believe the rule of thumb should be how significant is the musical aspect of the character to the story. For instance, when Galtier goes to the dance after his wife died in AE, there was a farmer who played the fiddle. He wasn't a pro but his significance to the story was as a musician so he should be put in the category. On the other hand, if Galtier sings hymns in church, he shouldn't be. Pros, like Lord, should go into the category automatically even if they aren't doing gigs in the story. Comments? ML4E 00:21, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::That's probably a good rule of thumb. TR 00:36, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. Turtle Fan 06:54, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Promoting the wiki Hi ML4E! I'm Catherine from the Wikia Community Team, and I've left an important message for the community at Talk:Main_Page#Promoting_the_Turtledove_Wiki -- I wanted to make sure that the active admins here didn't miss it. You have all been doing a fantastic job on this wiki. Please keep up the good work! — Catherine (talk) 02:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Flint Wiki Just wanted to make sure you knew I started up an Eric Flint wiki, http://ericflint.wikia.com/wiki/Eric_Flint_Wiki, cuz, you know, I can't enjoy my AH w/o categorizing it. Can't remember if you read Flint or not. Come on over if interested. TR 02:48, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Separate Please spell separate correctly. <-- Sorry I will try to but spelling is not a strong point ML4E 01:19, 3 January 2009 (UTC) EoGuy99 02:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :What's it to you? Turtle Fan 03:46, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Clearly spelling is a personal bug-a-boo and EoGuy is irritated by bad spelling more than most. ML4E 01:19, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::"Separate," in particular, seems to be a huge thing for him. :::We all have our quirks. Split infinitives drive me up a wall. I try not to embarrass people by calling them out on it, bt every so often I snap. Turtle Fan 01:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Don't forget "receive." There were close to 150 misspellings of that word in English Wikipedia. EoGuy99 02:29, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :But there are a gazillion articles therein, let's not forget. :I before E except after C--The most famous spelling rule in the English language, thanks to Charlie Brown. Turtle Fan 03:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Charlie Brown would be hanged under my regime. Jelay14 04:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::That would not be good. :::He's a clown, that Charlie Brown. Turtle Fan 04:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Everybody's always picking on him. TR 05:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::::He's a blockhead. Turtle Fan 05:19, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::::It just occurred to me that if ML4E has the same setting on his account as I do, every one of these little frivolities is going to cause a seperate e-mail to be sent to his inbox. Perhaps we should cut this fun short, then; that could certainly get annoying. Turtle Fan 05:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) There's A RAT in separate. EoGuy99 05:42, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :I won't make the obvious joke at your expense, but if I did you'd have none but yourself to blame. Turtle Fan 05:46, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Templates New fiction one is pretty well good to go unless others have input. I just didn't feel like changing many things today. Couldn't tell you why, just didn't. Historicals I want to see if we can find someone to tell us how to get the multiple templates cascading effect before we get too comfortable with it, but I suppose for the one-time historicals, it's good to go. TR 05:40, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Maple Leaf Forever Watching the Olympic grand finale. Michael Buble's singing this song I'd never heard before--"Maple Leaf Forever"? It's a cool song. I wish it were your national anthem instead of "O Canada." Would you happen to have any influence with your MP? Turtle Fan 03:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. I originally wanted "MapleLeaf4Ever" but, surprisingly, it was already taken so I pluralized the "Leaf" as a reference to the hockey team while still alluding to the song. ML4E 03:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I always assumed it was purely a reference to the team. Turtle Fan 03:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ah well, such is life. ML4E 03:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Succession Box Yes. I tried to adapt the new one so that it would leave the old one alone, but the new one is so radically different from the old one that I couldn't quite get them to mesh. Slowly but surely, I will be changing the templates. TR 14:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas, friend. Turtle Fan 04:02, December 25, 2010 (UTC) And Merry Christmas once again. Turtle Fan 15:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! TR 16:45, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ads http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Want_to_Advertise_put_your_request_here i am from wiki ads wiki and we would like you to make an ad ''A.r.s.h.' i am every where but no where at the same time' 23:19, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, looks like someone's gotten noticed by the powers that be! Maybe we'll change your title to Vice President of Marketing. ;P Turtle Fan 03:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC)